He Didn't Have Time
by Yoko Black
Summary: Songfic. Harry's left alone as a single parent when Tom left his life. Can he find the time to love again? "She Didn't Have Time" by Terri Clark


**Title: He Didn't Have Time**

**By: Yoko Black**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Pairings: HP/DM; RW/HrG; past TR/HP**

**Warning: m/m relationship, language, mention of mpreg, AU**

**Summery: Songfic. Harry's left alone as a single parent when Tom left his life. Can he find the time to love again? "**_**She Didn't Have Time"**_** by Terri Clark**

**Disclaimer: I own neither song nor characters.**

**He Didn't Have Time**

_He said good bye from the edge of the porch, like he was some casual friend. He said you're better off without me. I'm not what you need. Like you're mama said about him. He started the car, pulled out of the drive, didn't waste any time looking back. She watched him go, thinking a stranger would show more compassion then this._

Harry watched as Tom packed his things and loads them in the back of the banged up pickup. He knew that no amount of persuasion could stop his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, to change his mind and come back.

He knew he should have listened to his mother. The day he introduced Tom Riddle to his parents, his mother said he was a heartbreaker and that Harry should leave the boy before her son got hurt. Six months after Harry had started dating Tom he had gotten pregnant and Harry begged Tom to help him raise the child together. Nine months later seventeen year old Harry Potter gave birth to a red hair, green-eyed baby girl. He named her Lily, after Harry's mother.

And for a few months everything was fine. Tom spent a fair amount of time with Lily before work and before naptime, but lately Harry noticed Tom shying away from their daughter. It worried Harry and he tried talking to the dark haired man but Tom had told him that everything was fine and now, six months after Lily was born, Harry watched Tom pack his things and leave their lives forever.

"Tom, this is stupid," said Harry. "You're leaving because you're a bad parent?"

"No, I'm leaving because this relationship isn't working anymore," said Tom. "We fight more then talk and everything's gone to hell in a hand basket."

"You start the fights."

"I do not!"

"Don't shout. You'll wake Lily."

"And that too. Lily doesn't like me at all. You suggested spending time with her, and I have. But she cries every time I pick her up."

"She's not used to you yet. She doesn't know you."

"I'm her father! She should know me!"

"Tom, please…"

"Forget it, Harry. I'll see you later."

Tom threw his bag of clothes in the passenger seat, got into the pickup, started the car, and drove away. Harry watched him drive away. The raven haired boy felt like crying right there, but moment Lily woke up from her nap. Walking into the baby room he picked up Lily wrapped in her red and gold blanket. She was still crying as he filled a pot with water, pulled out an already prepared milk bottle from the fridge and started to warm it up.

"I know," he said as he warmed the bottle. "I know. But it's all right. We don't need him. We'll be fine."

Even through he held his daughter and said those words to reassure her, he felt like he was reassuring himself more.

_She could have cried, but she didn't have time. She had a baby to feed, a pink blanket to find, to rock their little one to sleep. She could have laid in bed for hours, giving misery the power, but she didn't have time._

_She got a sitter and she got a job, cause she had a promise to keep. Her day was a factory and evening survival and night was exhaustion and sleep. Sometimes she felt life was passing her by and watching was all she could do. Her friends said you got to get out of the house and maybe you'll meet someone new._

**Five years later**

Reaching for the box of noodles he placed them on the shelf at the top. He reached for another when he accidentally bumped into the packing box and it toppled over, spilling all the noodle boxes on the floor.

"Damn," he said and reached to pick up a box, but a hand beat him to it. Harry looked up to find his co-worker and best friend Ron Weasley.

"Let me help you, Harry," said the red head.

"Thanks, Ron," said Harry and together they got the noodles back in the packing box.

"Hermione's having a get-together this Saturday," said Ron. "Why don't you and Lily come?"

"I can't," said Harry. "Little League's this Saturday."

"So bring her after practice. And it's your day off. It'll be fun."

"I don't know, Ron."

"Harry, you need to get out more. You can't take care of Lily all by yourself, and working all hours of the day isn't healthy."

"I know, but I can't let Lily down. I have to take care of her."

"Harry, you're not Tom. You're not going to abandon Lily. She's a smart girl."

Harry was silent for a moment as he put the noodles on the shelf.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but I don't have the time."

Ron looked at his best friend sadly before going back to his section. Hours later Harry walked into his small apartment he had with Lily. The five year old red head was in the living room in a ballerina bun, leotard, tights, and ballerina shoes, dancing in front of her "aunt" Hermione.

"Daddy," cried Lily when she spotted her father. She ran toward him and Harry lifted her up.

"Hey, my little diva," said Harry. "What are you doing?"

"Learning _Swan Lake_," said Hermione. "Hi, Harry."

"Hello, Hermione. Really, how are you doing?"

"Okay," said Lily.

"Okay. Lily, how about you practice some more in your room."

"Okay, Daddy." Harry kissed her head, set her down and she ran into her room. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Ron told me about the get-together," said Harry.

"So you'll come," asked Hermione hopefully.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, but I can't. Here." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a few dollar bills.

"I don't want your money, Harry. I want you to have a life again."

"I don't have time."

_She could have tried, but she didn't have time. She had a five year old to feed. She had ballet class, piano lessons, and t-ball little league. She could have laid awake for hours, giving lonely nights the power. But she didn't have time._

_Not time, where would she find the time to trust a man again. Not time for that flat tire a crowded parking lot and then. Not time but have coffee with the man that got her tire fix. She thinking, gosh he's handsome, when he asked do you have kids?_

Harry groaned when he reached his car with the cart full of groceries. The tire was flat and he had to pick Lily up from ballet class. Growling he put his groceries in the back, pulled out the spare and tire iron from the trunk and attempted to remove the flat. He got a couple of the tire bolts off but one was stuck and couldn't get it loose no matter how hard he tried.

"Excuse me," said a voice. Harry looked up to find a gorgeous blonde man looking down at him. For a second his mind went blank.

"Are you okay," asked the man.

"Yeah," said Harry. "My tire's flat and the bolt's stuck."

"Here, I'll help. I'm Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry handed Draco the tire iron. Draco loosened the bolt easily, put on the spare, and put the flat in the trunk.

"You have kids," asked Draco.

Harry stopped for a moment. "How'd you know?"

"The car seat." Draco pointed to Lily's seat in the back. "So do you?"

"She's five. Her name's Lily."

"Pretty name. I love kids. Do you want some coffee?"

Harry looked at his watch. "I don't know. I'm late in picking up Lily from ballet class."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll catch you later some other time then." And he turned to walk away. "It was nice meeting you, Harry Potter."

Harry was immediately sorry to see him leave. Harry didn't know what it was but something about Draco Malfoy made Harry trust him.

"Wait," he called. Draco stopped and turned to look at Harry. Harry smiled at the blonde. "Do you have a phone?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I need to call a friend."

Draco handed Harry his cellular phone and Harry dialed a number.

"Hey, Hermione….Are you doing anything?.... Can you pick up Lily for me, please?.... I'm going to be busy for awhile…. You can?.... Thanks. And that party Saturday? Count me in." Harry handed the mobile back to Draco.

"So," said Draco, "your daughter, does she have your eyes?"

Harry smiled. "As a matter of fact, she does."

_She could have lied, but she didn't have time. All she said was she's five. He said I saw the car seat. I love kids. Does she have your eyes? And they stayed and talked for hours, giving destiny their power. She could have been afraid to fall in love again, but she didn't have time._

Putting down his comb, Harry attempted to flatten his hair. Looking toward his daughter he gave her a smile.

"How do I look," he asked.

"Daddy, you look cute," said Lily sitting on his bed.

"Thanks, baby." Harry kissed her mop of red hair. "Let's hope my friend thinks so too." He went to pick out an outfit.

Lily looked sadly at her hands. "Daddy, will your friend like me?"

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Lily, of course Draco will like you. Why wouldn't he?"

Lily shrugged. "I thought he wouldn't like me."

Harry knelt in front of his daughter and started caressing his hair. "Lily, Draco will love you," he said. Lily smiled and hugged her father. "Now go and get ready."

Beaming, Lily jumped off the bed and ran toward her room. Harry quickly dressed in a nice outfit and helped got Lily ready. He buckled Lily in her seat and drove to a nice neighbor hood. Outside Draco was waiting for him. He smiled at the sight of Lily and Harry.

"Hi, Lily," said Draco, kneeling down so he was level with her. Harry was surprised that Draco didn't talk to her like a child, but as a grown up girl. "Your dad's told me a lot about you."

Lily blushed and hid behind her father's leg. Both men chuckled. Draco straightened and faced Harry.

"Hi, Harry," he said softly.

"Hi, Draco," said Harry with a blush.

"Well, let's go to that party," said Draco. Harry nodded and lead them to his car. Not long after Draco struck up a conversation with Lily and all were laughing at the jokes Lily made. Reaching Hermione's house they entered through the back gate.

"Harry, great to see you," said Hermione, hugging her friend.

"Glad you could make it, Harry," said Ron. "Hey, Lily."

"Hi, Uncle Ron," said the girl and ran toward the kids forming a game not far away.

"And you must be Draco," said Hermione. "Harry's told us a lot about you."

"Really," said Draco looking at the raven haired man. Harry began to blush which made everyone laugh. They spent a long time talking and watching the kids play. The door bell rang not long after and Ron went to answer it, only to return with a scowl.

"Ron, what's wrong," asked Harry.

"It's Tom," he said in a growl. "He wants to see you, Harry."

Harry sighed and walked out to confront the other man. There stood Tom Riddle against his car with his arms crossed.

"Tom," said Harry. The other man turned toward him and smiled.

"Harry," he said. "How are you? And Lily?"

"Cut the shit, Tom," said Harry angrily. "Tell me why you're here."

"I wanted to be with you, and Lily. I've missed you guess."

"Don't give me that shit. You want nothing to do with us. You didn't even try to pay child's support!"

"Harry, please, I've changed. I want to show you that I love you guys."

"You know what, Tom, I don't have time for you anymore."

Leaving Tom there he walked back to the backyard without looking back and joined his friends.

"Who was that," asked Draco.

Harry smiled. "That was no one."

_She could have been afraid to fall in love that night, but she didn't have time._

**End**


End file.
